The Strongest Punch
The Strongest Punch and Kick is episode three of season two of Hero: 108, and episode fifty-five overall. Synopsis Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray's argument prompts Sonia to leave Big Green base, where she is ambushed and captured by the Gorilla and Kangaroo Kings. Plot Within First Squad's room at Big Green, Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia argue over an unknown feud. Lin Chung approaches and gently attempts to calm them, but is met with no success. Furious at Mighty Ray, Sonia stomps out. Mighty Ray congratulates himself on winning, despite claiming to be unaware of what the argument was actually about, but Lin Chung warns him that actions hold consequences. Somewhere outside Big Green, Sonia continues to walk angrily, complaining to Yaksha about Mighty Ray's childishness. From a distance, she is spotted by Sparky White and Sparky Black, who suddenly ambush her. Eager for a fight, Sonia welcomes the challenge, grabbing the zebras with her tongue and tossing them to Yaksha, who has formed a slingshot between two trees. He then launches them into the air, from which they tumble down and slam into a rock. However, the zebras announce their ace in the hole, calling first upon Kangaroo King, who jumps into view and kicks Sonia across the clearing, and then upon Gorilla King who swings out of a nearby tree and knocks her the other way with a powerful punch. Still in the air, Sonia rights herself, and upon landing, Yaksha takes off to confront Gorilla King alone. He momentarily manages to tie him up, but soon gets thrown off. Gorilla King then picks up a rock and tosses it to Kangaroo King, who grinds it to pieces by twirling it with his powerful legs and sends these fragments to bury Mystique Sonia in rubble. She attempts to attack with her tongue, but Gorilla King grabs it and ties her up in it. She then sends Yaksha to get help from Big Green. Back at Big Green, First Squad sans Sonia and Commander ApeTrully are sitting around the table. Lin Chung is wondering where Mystique Sonia is, and his concerns are recognized when Yaksha bursts in and proceeds to pantomime the Gorilla and Kangaroo Kings. ApeTrully interprets this, and also concludes that HighRoller is to blame. First Squad then sets out for East Citadel, while ApeTrully follows in his helicopter. Sonia meanwhile finds herself thrown into HighRoller's dungeon. She attempts to threaten him, telling him that First Squad will rescue her, but HighRoller informs her that this is what he is anticipating. This is a trap, and Sonia is the bait. Planning to see the trap play out, HighRoller leaves her in the charge of the zebras, who begin arguing outside the cell about who is more qualified for the job. On the way to East Citadel, Mighty Ray realizes that Yaksha blames him for what has happened to Sonia, and begins to worry that this might be his own fault. When First Squad arrives in East Citadel, ApeTrully addresses HighRoller, who is atop the balcony, hoping to negotiate for Sonia's release. HighRoller rejects his offers and instead calls upon Kangaroo King and Gorilla King, who immediately charge First Squad and ApeTrully, managing to knock back the entire team. At this time, Mighty Ray notices Yaksha sneaking away, and, suspecting that he plans to rescue Sonia, proceeds to follow him. Lin Chung, fighting Gorilla King, demands that HighRoller release Sonia, lest First Squad come in and do so personally. HighRoller chides him, and announces his surprise: the Gorillaroo. Gorilla King and Kangaroo King combine to form a being with Gorilla King's arms and Kangaroo King's legs. With this power, they proceed to take out every opponent, smashing Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mr. No Hands and ApeTrully through a wall. Recovering quickly, Lin Chung instructs Mighty Ray to concentrate his attack on the Gorillaroo, but realizes that Mighty Ray has disappeared. Meanwhile, Mighty Ray is following Yaksha, who is not pleased by this. However, Mighty Ray convinces him that it will take both of them to rescue Sonia, and Yaksha begrudgingly accepts him. At the same time, in the dungeon, Sonia watches the zebras argue about which is the best and which one was better loved by their mother. Sonia slyly tells them that it is obvious, and announces which is the better of the two. However, the name she says is purposely obscured, as though she cannot annunciate it with her tongue wrapped around her body. Desperate to hear what she has said, they charge into the room and untie her, only to realize that this was a trap. Sonia dashes out, but is quickly pursued. Taking cover on a rafter, she uses her tongue to dispatch the zebras, before attempting to leave the dungeon. However, in doing so, she quickly meets numerous bear soldiers. In timely fashion, Mighty Ray arrives to her aid, though she is less than thrilled to see him, while she is pleased to see Yaksha. However, at the same time, HighRoller and Bearstomp arrive, before promptly combining into their "HighStomp" form and charging. Outside the castle, First Squad continues to battle the Gorillaroo, which manages to knock through everything they throw at it. After First Squad is struck by an exploding carrot grenade knocked back at them, Mr. NoHands declares that a new strategy is necessary. With this, they learn that ApeTrully has summoned backup: The Cheetah King and Queen, Panda King, and the sailor brothers. Lin Chung quickly combines with the cheetahs, and tells the rest to follow his lead as he attacks the Gorillaroo. Mr. NoHands, after an initial failed attempt, manages to combine with Panda King, while Jumpy combines with the sailor brothers. Back in the dungeon, Mighty Ray and Sonia's strategy is hampered by their inability to work together, forcing Yaksha to halt their arguing. They quickly attempt a new strategy: catapulting Yaksha at HighStomp to blind him, while Sonia uses her tongue to wrap up his feet. Mighty Ray then plows into him, causing him to collide with the waiting bear soldiers and forcing HighRoller and Bearstomp to separate. Sonia reluctantly commends Mighty Ray, while he destroys the chain supporting a light fixture with his lightning and uses it to trap HighRoller and Bearstomp. HighRoller calls for reinforcements, forcing them to flee. Outside, Lin Chung manages to knock the Gorillaroo down. Mr. NoHands uses a rope to bind its arms while Lin Chung takes hold of its legs. Striking at its midsection, Jumpy forces Gorilla King and Kangaroo King to separate. They then force the two to recombine in reverse, such that the new combination has Gorilla King's legs and Kangaroo King's arms. It promptly falls down. Meanwhile, Mighty Ray, Sonia, and Yaksha find themselves at the top of the balcony where HighRoller had been previously, with bear soldiers hot on their heels. Mystique Sonia decides to jump, grabbing Mighty Ray and Yaksha, the latter of whom transforms into a parachute. With everyone accounted for, the warriors of Big Green retreat. HighRoller blames the Kangaroo and Gorilla Kings for this defeat, but runs back into his fortress when they become angry at him. Later, in First Squad's chamber, First Squad is surprised to see Kangaroo King and Gorilla King. ApeTrully informs them that these kings have decided to join Big Green. Lin Chung turns to Mighty Ray, pointing out that this was an easy apology. Mighty Ray in turn apologizes to Sonia, who accepts. However, they quickly begin to argue about who did the better job rescuing the other. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Kangaroo King and Gorilla King * This is the first time Yaksha rides a turtle himself, instead of on someone else. **This is presumably because he was mad at Mighty Ray, whom he typically rode when he could not ride with Sonia. *This episode focuses heavily on combination and features nearly every combination so far featured in the show, in addition to introducing three new ones (four, counting both forms of Gorillaroo). **However, it also skips any that involve Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, or Yaksha, such as the flying form made by all three in The Air Battle, the combination of Mighty Ray and Yaksha from Scorpion Castle, or the combination of all of First Squad with Yaksha, also from Scorpion Castle. It also does not feature combinations made by Woo's fusion cube in Pitched Battle of the Air Force Part II. *This episode is characterized by a number or scenes which display a number of panels containing different characters all at once, not unlike a comic book format. Notes * Lin Chung combines with the Cheetahs again. Errors *CGI used in the wraparound scene featuring ApeTrully's helicopter causes its outline to become considerably thicker. *Also during this scene, it has four rotors instead of two. *In one scene in First Squad's briefing room, there are four launch tube holes present instead of five. Quotes Gallery PunchKick136.png PunchKick135.png PunchKick134.png PunchKick133.png PunchKick132.png PunchKick131.png PunchKick130.png PunchKick129.png PunchKick128.png PunchKick127.png PunchKick126.png PunchKick125.png PunchKick124.png PunchKick123.png PunchKick122.png PunchKick121.png PunchKick120.png PunchKick119.png PunchKick118.png PunchKick117.png PunchKick116.png PunchKick115.png PunchKick114.png PunchKick113.png PunchKick112.png PunchKick111.png PunchKick110.png PunchKick109.png PunchKick108.png PunchKick107.png PunchKick106.png PunchKick105.png PunchKick104.png PunchKick103.png PunchKick102.png PunchKick101.png PunchKick100.png PunchKick099.png PunchKick098.png PunchKick097.png PunchKick096.png PunchKick095.png PunchKick094.png PunchKick093.png PunchKick092.png PunchKick091.png PunchKick090.png PunchKick089.png PunchKick088.png PunchKick087.png PunchKick086.png PunchKick085.png PunchKick084.png PunchKick083.png PunchKick082.png PunchKick081.png PunchKick080.png PunchKick079.png PunchKick078.png PunchKick077.png PunchKick076.png PunchKick075.png PunchKick074.png PunchKick073.png PunchKick072.png PunchKick071.png PunchKick070.png PunchKick069.png PunchKick068.png PunchKick067.png PunchKick066.png PunchKick065.png PunchKick064.png PunchKick063.png PunchKick062.png PunchKick061.png PunchKick060.png PunchKick059.png PunchKick058.png PunchKick057.png PunchKick056.png PunchKick055.png PunchKick054.png PunchKick053.png PunchKick052.png PunchKick051.png PunchKick050.png PunchKick049.png PunchKick048.png PunchKick047.png PunchKick046.png PunchKick045.png PunchKick044.png PunchKick043.png PunchKick042.png PunchKick041.png PunchKick040.png PunchKick035.png PunchKick039.png PunchKick038.png PunchKick037.png PunchKick036.png PunchKick034.png PunchKick033.png PunchKick032.png PunchKick031.png PunchKick030.png PunchKick029.png PunchKick028.png PunchKick027.png PunchKick026.png PunchKick025.png PunchKick024.png PunchKick023.png PunchKick022.png PunchKick021.png PunchKick020.png PunchKick019.png PunchKick018.png PunchKick017.png PunchKick016.png PunchKick015.png PunchKick014.png PunchKick013.png PunchKick012.png PunchKick011.png PunchKick010.png PunchKick009.png PunchKick008.png PunchKick007.png PunchKick006.png PunchKick005.png PunchKick004.png PunchKick003.png PunchKick002.png PunchKick001.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes